


I Think It Must Be (True Love)

by j_gabrielle



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Romance, chuck is a brat and he knows it, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Why can’t you be nice to me once in awhile?” Raleigh grunts miserably as Chuck elbows him for the popcorn. “People might like you better if you’re nicer to them.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think It Must Be (True Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowbarwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbarwolf/gifts), [ravenmoonsonata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenmoonsonata/gifts).



> ['True Love' by Pink ft. Lily Allen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsmUOdmm02A) is a Chuck/Raleigh song and no one can convince me otherwise. Yes.
> 
> I mean, with lyrics that goes;
> 
> _I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
>  You're an asshole but I love you  
> And you make me so mad I ask myself  
> Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
> _
> 
> Also, crow and raven, I hope you approve. <3

“Why can’t you be nice to me once in awhile?” Raleigh grunts miserably as Chuck elbows him for the popcorn. “People might like you better if you’re nicer to them.”

This makes the hand digging through the bowl pause. “People will think I’ve gone crazy if I start being nicer to them.” Chuck deadpans, stuffing his mouth with a fistful of popcorn. “I’m a brat. Everyone knows that.”

Raleigh tries valiantly not to sigh. Instead, he pats Chuck’s bare shoulder, lifting his bottle of ice-cold beer to his lips. He has long since learnt to pick his battles when it came to the man in his arms and this just wasn’t worth it.

They settle back against each other, letting the sounds of the movie playing on the screen wash over them.

It is three in the afternoon on a particularly sunny Tuesday; Max is dozing by the open windows, the sounds of work being done all over the city filtering into the rented flat they have been holed up in since Chuck was released from the med bay. Mako and Herc are coming over for dinner later, and Raleigh is dimly reminded about picking up some potatoes for the mash.

On screen, they watch as Arthur tells Eames that he will lead them on a merry chase. Chuck shifts his body, and the movement does not slip by unnoticed. Raleigh pulls away wordlessly, nudging him until Chuck complies and turns around so that he is lying back against Raleigh’s front. Strong arms embrace him, hand resting over his heart.

“Would you like me better if I was nicer?” Chuck mumbles suddenly, the words leaving him in a rush. Taken aback, Raleigh arches his neck to catch the expression on Chuck’s face.

“What are you talking about?”

“Me. Being nice.” Chuck ploughs on, keeping his eyes on the screen. “Would you?”

“Chuck… What I said before, you know I don’t care if you’re an ass, right?” Raleigh insisted, cursing himself for forgetting about Chuck’s deep-seated insecurities.“I’m immune to you and your asshole-ness.”

Chuck sits up, frowning when he faces him. “First off _Ra_ leigh, I’m not a fucking disease that you need a cure for. Second-”

“Second nothing.” Raleigh grins, huffing as he pulls the stubborn blonde back down against him. Chuck tries to wiggle away, but his attempts only result in Raleigh tightening his hold. “I may have moments when all I want to do is wrap my hands around your neck,” He confesses, pressing his cheek against the top of Chuck’s head. “And then I remember those few hours we all thought you were dead. Mako had been in my head, she knew what I was thinking.” He whispers solemnly.

Closing his eyes, Chuck sighs. Raleigh runs a hand down the line of Chuck’s spine, ending it in a rest on the small of his back. “All I could think about was how I never took the time to know you better, that you didn’t know how much I wanted to kiss you.”

Raleigh relaxes his arms, and Chuck pushes himself up. Crawling over him, Chuck moves to straddle Raleigh. “Is that why you kissed me the moment I woke up?” He moves his palms to press against Raleigh’s, tangling their fingers together. “In _front_ of my father, Mako and half of the med crew?”

“I can’t deny that that was one of the motivators.” Raleigh grins up at him as Chuck leans down with a small smile of his own gracing his lips. “But mostly it was because I didn’t think I could live another moment without knowing if you were a good kisser.”

Snorting inelegantly, “I knew it. You only wanted me for my good looks.” He gripes, but the mischievous twinkle in his eyes betrays his amusement. “So shallow.”

“Only for you.”

Raleigh surges upwards, freeing his hands to pull at Chuck’s hips. Capturing him in a kiss, Raleigh hums happily, licking the seam of his mouth. “I love kissing you.”

“Yeah?” Chuck murmurs, running his hand over the day old stubble on Raleigh’s jawline. “Does that mean you don’t like me on my knees with my lips wrapped around your cock?”

A full body shudder courses through Raleigh and he groans, digging his hands under the elastic band of Chuck’s sleep pants. Grabbing his ass cheeks, he flips them over, ignoring the cry of surprise from Chuck.

“No.” He growls darkly, the afternoon sun highlighting the lighter blonde streaks in his hair. “It just means that I _prefer_ your mouth gasping my name when I am fucking you.”

Chuck laughs at that, the sound bright and happy. “Christ, Raleigh… Your mouth! Do you get that way with all your bed partners?”

“Only with the bratty, smug ones.” Raleigh replies easily, scooting over until he is snug between the back of the couch with Chuck back in front of him. The moment is gone, but he isn’t too upset about it. Snaking an arm over his side, Raleigh presses a kiss to Chuck’s temple.

They return their attention to the movie at hand, watching as Cobb pleads Saito to come back to reality. As Cobb begins to speak, Raleigh tucks a stray strand of blonde hair behind Chuck’s ear, brushing his mouth to the curve, whispering in time. “Come back... so we can be young men together again. Come back with me...”

The movie begins to end. Chuck snuggles back against him, breathing deep. “I never quite decided whether Cobb was still in a dream, or had he returned to reality.” Raleigh muses. “Yance used to say that maybe the dream world was reality and that Mal had it right all along.”

“What do you think?” Chuck asks, bringing their hands up in front of him.

Raleigh stills behind him, contemplating. “I think it’s what Cobb wanted to see.”

The screen turns black at the wave of his hand. In the corner, Raleigh can hear Max snuffling in his sleep.

It is almost a-quarter past four in the afternoon. The corner shop downstairs will close at five, and Raleigh knows he should detangle himself from Chuck to get the final components of their dinner tonight. But feeling Chuck’s breath even out beside him, marking the moments until he fell into a deep sleep, Raleigh thinks that no one would miss a poor attempt at mash anyways.

 

 

[end.]


End file.
